wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Meet Your Creators
Hey want a story about deities? No? Turn around. i hav to go dis really incomplete. Takes place about the time of the end of book 10. "I've been saving all my summers for you..." Peregrine bowed deeper. The muscles in her wings constricted so purposefully that even the onlooking pigeons stood in shocked silence. Today was the day she kept moving until she got a reply. The creases and crevasses of her aged face got wider with each strain. Her eye color pranced from ruby to sunburst to bronze with each violent spasm. At this point even the pigeons were filled with the strongest concern. She began to laugh. Not in hysterics, but at this point it didn't matter. The fact that she was laughing at all showed more than the first signs of insanity. She opened her eyes with such a force her brow threatened to snap in half. Within milliseconds she noticed the sharp piece of shale. She smiled as she imagined the rivers it could unleash. She imagined the smile on His face because of her brave gesture. She brought the shale to her wrist. That was when she saw the tavern. Usually, the memories of the persecution Peregrine had experienced at that tavern motivated her toward violence, but today everything normal and routine was off the table. She needed to speak with the owner of the vicinity before she went through with the holy act. She walked down the steep slope of the second tallest mountain in Pyrrhia toward a wooden shack nestled in the valley. Flinging open the door, she stormed toward the taps. She sat on the stump and refused to allow her eyes to travel toward the whimsical faces of her mockers. Her eyes fought to stay fixed on the tavern owner. "You desire a drink?" Strato, the tavern owner, asked with an amused gleam in his eye. "You desire to follow me to the Claws of the Clouds?" "What's wrong with the mountains?" "Tonight's the night He touches Pyrrhian soil again. Tonight's the night He takes me home." Strato laughed. Everyone else in the tavern began to laugh as well. She wasn't sure whether to glare, cry, or scream. She needed Strato to ride up above the Claws of the Clouds. She just needed him to. So she glared, cried, and screamed simultaneously. She felt slight satisfaction when they all shut up. Her cries had been accompanied by the mystical forces of the Sky God. However, her work was not done yet. Strato told her that they should go outside. Outside, the wind rushing so fast that it twirled her ears and the waterfalls increasing in volume both told her that it was almost time. She needed to hurry. "Have faith. All you need to do is believe and show him a sign, and then you can go home with him," Peregrine pleaded. "Peregrine, you can find a home here. You don't have to stand on the top of the mountain everyday straining like you're constipated. I can give you a room and a job, and you can find happiness in your own way," Strato offered, concerned. "NO! NO! NO!" Peregrine screamed. "I need to know I'll be safe after the cave swallows me! I need... I need to know you'll be safe too." She held out her palms. Strato closed his eyes. "OK, this is getting slightly out of hand. Why not just believe in reincarnation like the rest of the SkyWings? Or nothing at all? That works perfectly well. Better than the lie you live for." Peregrine released a shrill scream. She flew to the top of her mountain. Strato followed close behind. "Wait, Peregrine!" Peregrine only seemed to gain speed. The winds were her horsepower. She made it to the top of the mountain first. About a minute later, Strato reached the summit. Peregrine had already set the shale between two large scales. "W-" Strato started. "BELIEVE!" Peregrine screamed as she unleashed the ruby rivers. Strato looked down in horror at the streams of jewel red that curled around his talons and splashed at his ankles. He was so distraught by the gore that he didn't notice that Peregrine was being pulled away. Strato looked up to see Peregrine being yanked toward the clouds. She had achieved a gold-specked aura and her wound was replaced by an aquamarine bracelet. She looked down at him and mouthed the word "come". Five seconds later, Strato sat on the mountain peak and was able to take in the existence of the sky deity. He then took in that he would have to rescue Peregrine. There was no question about it. "I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy..." "The Sky Kingdom is in complete ruins," a SeaWing ambassador reported, clearly struggling to keep their emotions at bay. "Currents of fire stream down from the peaks of the Claws of the Clouds mountains. Winds flatten dragons against bedrock. Avalanches constantly tickle the SkyWing valleys. None of it can be explained by reasons of science, any NightWing prophecy, or any lore from any of the tribes." Obviously, everyone in the royal hall of the Summer Palace was concerned, but no one was so personally impacted as the SeaWing council member Porpoise. She knew exactly where to pinpoint this sudden turn of events. Like everyone else, she was expected to hide any symptoms of worry. The public could not be disturbed. Feeling as she could not bottle up the intense inferno of fear, she decided it was best if she left the area. She went to her private quarters. Once in her bed, she opened up the oldest scroll in the Kingdom of the Sea. She skimmed to the end and read to herself. Fear not, oh dragons of ice and fire and sea. We will not leave you to the caves and currents that wish to turn you to eternal pain and evil. Anyone who wishes and gives us a sign of dedication will be able to join us when they venture into the darkness. But, yet, one day there will be no more who appreciate their creators. They will no longer thank us when they see the passing bee. They will no longer bow when they see our beautiful creation. They will be distracted with the work of pagans and forget about the most perfect beings among the stars. When only two believers remain, we shall snatch them into the heavens after they show their dedications, and then we shall return. Sky will arrive first. His hounds of wind shall chase all the dragons across the labyrinth of mountains until their wings do not boast the glorious flaps they once had. Soon after, Rain shall arrive and send horrible floods across the rainforest floor. Every animal shall turn on the lizards that rule the canopy. Then, Sea shall send tidal waves toward the various palaces and structures the Sea dragons have built. Every dragon of the sea shall be swirled into a whirlpool where they will be tossed about like a coconut in a basket. Porpoise sighed. The writings went on to describe the demise of the SandWings, then the IceWings, then the MudWings, and finally the NightWings. Oh, why did she have to believe in a power that was currently killing so many SkyWings? The problem was that she knew ''that the deities existed. There was no other valid explanation to the creation of the universe. She had no choice in whether or not she believed. She envisioned her friends and family in the whirlpool. She prayed to the goddess that would be enforcing the discipline on the Kingdom of Sea. She knew it didn't make sense, but she had nowhere else to turn. She felt a familiar feeling rush through her lungs. "WAIT!" she screamed as she had realized what she had done. She had shown her sign of dedication. She was being pulled toward the sky. Giving up on screams of desperation, she looked down at the palm trees and islands that would soon be buried by tidal waves. She had never felt more guilty. "Leave it too long, I'll go rot... Birds and worms will come for me, the cycle of life is complete..." Secretkeeper gazed into her daughter's eyes with the hope of suspending the flow of time. This was where she wanted to be. She would go to any measure to make sure they stayed together forever. She had developed these feelings during the period of time where her daughter was constantly putting her life at risk to protect the world against bombs, assassins, evil queens, and evil legend dragons. She assumed holding her daughter tightly was normal, acceptable motherly behavior. Yet, Moon was pulling away so quickly, pulling her snout out of the crook of Secretkeeper's neck with such force. Had she done something wrong? Was that the right thing to do? ''Is this because of her new SandWing friend? Can you share your love for-'' "Kinkajou! Watch out!" Moon screamed. Secretkeeper swung her head around to see a huge jaguar hiding behind a NightWing structure a tail-length from Kinkajou. Kinkajou was able to slide across the mud just in time to avoid the jaguar's tall, fang-filled gape. The jaguar was ready to take another lunge at the RainWing when Moonwatcher threw itself in the jungle-cat's path. "NO!" Secretkeeper screamed, with the sinking feeling that Moon would be hurt before she could reach her. Instead, something strange happened. The jaguar was simply attempting to pad its way around Moon. It was able to lunge at Kinkajou again, but this time Secretkeeper was prepared and impaled it through the ribs. "Woah," Kinkajou gasped. Their moment of rest was interrupted by the screams of a RainWing a few trees away. They came across a RainWing who was being smothered by about thirty sloths. "Exquisite!" Kinkajou shouted. "Don't worry, we're coming!" Secretkeeper ran over to the damsel in distress, held back her fear small mammals, and began to throw the sloths off the ex-RainWing queen. She was expecting the sloths to shift their focus from Exquisite when she touched them and begin to smother her, but instead, they ignored her and turned back toward their sloth kin residing on the sleek female RainWing. Kinkajou was not so lucky. She had obtained a party of about 6 sloths who were attempting to claw their way toward the dragonet's eyeballs. ''Why are they only after the RainWings? With apologies to Exquisite, she ran over to Kinkajou and continued to toss sloths. They weren't making progress, so Secretkeeper began to impale the sloths in the same manner she had impaled the jaguar. Exquisite looked extremely distraught by this process, but she kept her trembling lips shut. The moment she disposed of the last sloth they heard a distant rumble. It was obviously coming toward them, so they began to fly. Secretkeeper took the lead with Kinkajou and Moon on her tail. Exquisite still hadn't gotten off the rainforest floor. The rumble was bordering painfully loud. "RainWing, if you want to live, fly!" Secretkeeper shouted. She began to put herself in the position to fly toward the canopy, but was stopped by the sight of a gigantic flood of murky waters and trees. It was taller than 5 full-grown dragon wing-lengths. "FLY!" Secretkeeper screamed. She sped toward the canopy without looking back. It wasn't until she was above the canopy that she thought to look back. She saw Moon struggling to stay above the flood, holding desperately on to a log. Secretkeeper swept down and pulled her from the dirty water. "KINKAJOU!" Moon screamed. ---- A few hours later, the floods had cleared. The daughter and mother stood in the midst of fallen trees staring deeply at a pure-white corpse. Secretkeeper and Moonwatcher looked at each other. It was mutual. They needed an explanation for this horrid crime. "But I believe in divinity..." The library was a chasm. An empty, bottomless chasm. It was so quiet. Her questions were left unanswered. She was left at the mercy of her mind in the library. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (Stuffingnarwhals) Category:Genre (Prophecy)